Series 12
The twelfth series will be airing in 2024 after the LEGO release of Big World! Big Adventures!. It serves as the twenty-second season from Thomas & Friends and has twenty episodes. Production Series 12 will mark the first major reboot of the spin-off in the cross of CGI and stop-motion. ever since the main series Thomas & Friends marked their first reboot on the twenty-second season while Edward and Henry left the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca. For the same time like the twenty-second season of Thomas & Friends, the narrator has been replaced with Thomas in a first person perspective, while introducing the episode plots at the beginning. Despite this, Chris Pratt has said that he will still work on the series. Among many old school changes for the spin-off, Nia and Rebecca will be removed from the Steam Team in favor for marking a return of Edward and Henry. Even though Big World! Big Adventures! series continued, Series 12 will be split into two halves; one half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting United States of America, Canada, Russia, Italy, Germany and France, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor. Episodes #Tingle Tangle - A new tram arrives on Sodor and Toby wanted to take Hannah, but she wants to take over. #Russian Skiers - Ivan helps Thomas take the skiers up to the mountain. #American Influence - Thomas, Hank, Caitlin, and Connor is seeing how the United States is like. #Rockin' and Rollin' on the Canyon - Gordon had a crush on Rebecca and they are taking Thomas over to the USA to find a young engine to adopt. #The New Station Pilot - A new engine arrives of Sodor to take over Philip as a station pilot at Knapford, but Philip liked his job in case things go wrong. #How Reginald Lister Got His Name - A new Australian engine arrives on the island and while Thomas and Reggie are at Brendam Docks, he has forgotten to his name. #To Protect and Serve - A new engine arrives on the railway and wants to make sure that the engines can go in good speed limits. He does not like Spencer going in high speeds which drives him crazy. #Make Me Some Gateau - Etienne helps Thomas out for some special cake delivery to the French bakery. #Thomas' Roundup - Adventures leading Thomas going around the Wild West for new friends. #Lots of Spaghetti! - Thomas is taking some pasta to the party with the help of Gina. #The Australian Engine's Record - Lewis boasted to Gordon that he is really fast and strong. #Italian Christmas - It's Christmas in Italy and Thomas gets the Italian food ready for passengers. #Thomas and Marklin - Thomas met Marklin in Germany as he talked about why he never spoke a word in Sodor. #Lewis Saves The Day - Lewis saves Rebecca from having a nasty accident, but the duo both had a nasty accident instead. #Canadian Bacon - It is almost time for breakfast and everyone is out of bacon in Canada. Thomas had to bring in more. #Axel's Train - Axel wanted to pull the train as a branch line engine, but things can go wrong. #The Belgian Bandwagon - Axel helps Thomas out for taking passengers to the Belgian soccer game. #Pip and Emma Coming Through - Pip and Emma kept working on Sodor until they had a race with Sven, Cydonia, and Keesha. #Safari's Day Off - Safari left Nia in charge of the Sodor Safari Park. #The Steam Team Reunion Party - After realising how much they missed their friends, Edward and Henry decide to move back to Tidmouth Sheds as Sir Topham Hatt throws a party for their reunion. Songs *Thomas, You're the Leader (newly updated) *Set Friendship in Motion (different lyrics) *The Journey Never Ends Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Nia *Rebecca *Bertie *Stanley *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Sir Topham Hatt *Madame Ellie Parton *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Elliot (cameo) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Characters Introduced *Tingley - A dark blue tram engine who works with Hannah. *Lewis - A yellow Australian steam engine who has Reggie's middle name. *Axel - A dark red tank engine who will work as a station pilot at Knapford. *Canyon - A dark blue tank engine who works for American engines. *Chase - A patrol engine who makes sure that Sodor is safe. *Eagle - A dark red steam engine who will help with the goods work. *Levi - A dark green steam engine who helps with the passenger work. Cast *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn and Sam *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, Flynn, and Diesel *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *John Hasler as Rheneas and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and Bertie *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Charlie, Ryan, Paxton and Duck *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly *Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Flora *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Chris Pratt as Dexter *Siera Florindo as Greta *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Jeremy Shada as Cydonia *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Low Lip *Tom Kenny as Austin and Snorkel *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Michael Angarano as Lewis *Ashley Botting as Phoebe and Tingley *Jess Harnell as Axel *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light and Chase *Johnny Orlando as Canyon *Nicholas Kaegi as Eagle *Zachary Levi as Levi *Jenn Korbee as Amy (uncredited) *Kimee Balmilero as Kimberly (uncredited) Trivia *This series marks the last of several things: **The last season to have Tom Kenny as part of the voice cast while continuing his SpongeBob career. ***Bill Hader takes over the role of Snorkel. ***Tony Hale takes over the voice of Cooper. ***Michael Keaton takes over the role of Austin. ***Sam Riegel takes over the role of Sheriff. **The last season to have John DiMaggio as part of the voice cast. ***Devon Murray takes over the voice of Shawn ***Rodger Bumpass takes over the role of Class 1o1. ***Jeff Bennett takes over the voice of Low Lip ***Phil LaMarr takes over the role of Holden. **The last season to have Jeremy Shada as part of the voice cast. ***Andrew Francis takes over the voice of Scooter ***Daniel Tay will take over the voice of Harrison. ***Dylan Everett will take over the voice of Milo. **The last season to have David Tennant as part of the voice cast. Richard Kind takes over the role of Sploosh. **Luke Hetherington's last season as the writer. **Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's last season as the director. **The last season to be filmed by Animal Logic with the use of LEGO construction toys. *This series also marks the first of a few things: **The first appearence of Pip and Emma in the spin-off, in their proper faces. **The first and only season to use "The Journey Never Ends" as the intro's theme song. Category:Television Series